Acceptance
by Life'sChoice
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle receives a letter from the King of the Southern Isles, informing her that she will be the judge for Prince Hans' crimes and punishment. Little did she know, as she continues to visit him in his cell, she begins to thaw his frozen heart, and finally accepted him into her heart. [Hans x Elsa]
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

**"Acceptance"**

Six months have passed since the Great Thaw, and Arendelle is at peace. With the love Elsa possessed for her beloved sister, Anna, she was able to control her powers, and only used it for the greater good. She was no monster. She is a human, just like the rest of her people. Kind, caring, and smart as the people praised her. Shouts of joy roared once the people acknowledge Elsa's abilities of creating an ice rink for them to enjoy. There were many laughs and happiness as Elsa watched over them. She smiled, and looked over to the man with now a change of heart.

_Hans._

Over the months, she has been spending time with him, the banished prince of the Southern Isles. At first, there was that hatred that resides in her heart when he was sent back to Arendelle. Elsa clearly remembered that day when she received a letter from the King of the Southern Isles stating that she will be the judge of Prince Hans' punishment for his crimes.

**5 MONTHS AGO**

_Her Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_It is my duty to inform you that I apologize for my son's actions. __I was not aware of his plans of taking over Arendelle, and it pains me that he plans to go further by killing __you, and your beloved sister. I deeply apologize again for I plan to send him back to you for you will be the judge __and proclaim a punishment for him. But before I send him, I plan to strip him from his title and banish him from his __home as to ease your tension of reading this letter. To be honest with you, I have never seen Hans this way before. __He was a quiet boy, and would always go to the library to read when he was a child. I felt guilty for I was never there __with him for he grew into a fine young man without the help of his father. I never really paid attention to him and his actions. __In my heart, I know something is troubling in the household of the Westergards. Something that made Hans into the way he __is now. I'm sorry. I apologize for my ramblings. I hope you understand this. Oh, and I must inform you, we are having a ball for we __are celebrating of my 10th son, Atticus's, birthday and wedding. I would be glad if you could come, and besides it would be easier __for you to obtain the prisoner rather than myself sending him for I fear he will make an attempt to escape. Well, it is a honor__to write to you, but I must retire now into my chambers, and hope you come to our ball. Good day._

_Sincerely, King Klaus Westergard of the Southern Isles_

Once Elsa finished reading the letter, her heart grew heavy, and frost started to form around her feet.

_Why. Why is he sending him here, _she thought.

And with that, Elsa crumpled up the paper and sent it flying over to the wall on her right. Anger, and hatred started to boil in her veins, but quickly withdrew when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

Kai, her right-hand man, walked over to her and spoke, "Your Highness, Princess Anna has informed me to tell you that she has something important to ask of you, and she requires you to be in the library as soon as possible."

Curiosity flashed before Elsa's pale face, and nodded. _What could possibly __the question she wanted to ask. Oh Anna, _she thought.

Elsa stood up from her chair, and exited out of her study, with her queenly face on.

She paced through the halls, and finally found her destination. Inside, she found Anna sitting on the couch, fumbling with her delicate fingers, as if she is nervous about something.

Anna looked up with her big blue eyes, clashing with her sister's. With confidence, she stood up and and walked over to her sister, inhaling a huge breath, and finally release as she is now calmed of what she is going to ask.

"Elsa, I know that you've told me before that I couldn't marry a man I just met," she started.

Elsa nodded, and let her little sister continued.

"And now that I have known Kristoff for a long time, uhhh... me and him... have talked about this, and decided... I-I mean to ask you if you approved our relationship, and the future decisions and choices that we come up with. Are you okay with this?" Anna asked nervously.

Elsa just looked at her with awe, and her thin lips start to form into a smile once Anna finished her declaration. Her slender arms circled around her sister's shoulders to form a hug and released a happy sigh.

"Yes."

**LINEBREAK**

"Elsa, are you sure about this?" Anna asked her sister with a concerned look on her face.

As Elsa paced back and forth with clothes on her hands she planned to bring, she sighed and turned over to her sister.

"Yes, and besides it would be easier for me to obtain _him_," she bitterly said once she finished the last word. "Also, it would be a great experience for me to meet other diplomats, and the King and Queen themselves, not to mention their sons, especially the one who is celebrating, Prince Atticus."

"How long will you be gone?

"Don't worry little sister, I'll be back in no time, I promise. And don't forget I'm the Snow Queen after all. I won't let Hans escape from gasp." She smirked at her once said this.

And with that, they shared their goodbye hugs, and Elsa departed from her beloved home.

**LINEBREAK**

Arriving in the Southern Isles was quite a breeze. No storms have come to stop them, and no signs of pirates have come to greet them. It went well, but the weather in the Southern Isles is hard for the Queen to adapt, and move so freely for a beat of sweat came down from her forehead. She carefully stepped out of the ship, and made her way to the castle with escorts in front of her. She observed her surroundings as people came to greet her. Once she have arrrived at the castle, she looked up and gasped as she noticed that the castle is way bigger than she expected to be from the docks. And it is clearly bigger than her castle back in Arendelle.

_Wow, _she thought in her head.

A voice cut off her musings, and Elsa shook her head to only look upon the King and Queen of the Southern Isles. With her queenly face on, she approached them and curtsied as a sign of respect.

"Ahh, welcome her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We have been expecting you. I must say, I thought you might reject our proposal, but seeing your presence here, relief washed over my aging face," The King began. "May I introduce you to my wife, Queen Agnes of the Southern Isles."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, your highness," Queen Agnes curtsied and smiled at Elsa.

"The honor is mine, ma'am"

Elsa took a good look at both of them. King Klaus has a wavy, black hair, and sea-green eyes. He appears to be six feet tall, while his wife, Queen Agnes, has auburn hair like her _son_, and blue eyes and appears to be the same as height as her. _He _definitely inherited his his eyes from his father she remarks.

"So, Queen Elsa, I expect you had safe travels on the way here. I hope no harm have come to you," King Klaus asked.

"Oh no, no I'm fine. No harm done, your highness, and thank you for your concern," she answered back.

"Well then, that is good to hear. Shall we escort you to your room and let yourself get settled. The ball will start in less than two hours. But before that happens, would you mind if we give you a tour. It would be great for you to familiarize this place. I'm a little disappointed in myself that I'm starting to forget which room is which. To be honest with you, I did not construct this place. My late father did this, and he is great at architecture, but he is not good at how many rooms he prefer in the castle. The castle looks good in the outside, but the inside, not so much. That is why many people use the phrase 'He is good in the outside, but bad in the inside' so much"

Elsa chuckled. "Oh, what's his name?"

"King George."

Elsa have read about him before. She remembers that it is true of what King Klaus has said about him. _He is good in the outside, but bad inside_, she thought, _Like Hans._

They finally finished her conversation, and the King and Queen of the Southern Isles gave her an unending tour of the grand castle.


	2. Chapter 2 Atticus and Martha

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello fellow readers. I apologize for not writing an author's note on my first chapter. So back to the story. This story will of course have romance, drama, sibling bonding, and stuff like that, so be aware. Please forgive me though for any grammatical errors and such. Please bear with me. And now onto the story!

**Chapter 2** **Atticus and Martha**

Elsa finally settled into her room. She took a glance to her surroundings, and noticed that her room is purple and green, like the colors of Arendelle. King Klaus said that his father built this room for the royal majesties of Arendelle, just in case if they happened to visit. Elsa smiled when she finally noticed the crest of Arendelle on the wall, the blooming crocus. She just happens to be curious of why would the late King George built this room.

_Are we that special to him, _she thought.

Elsa laid herself down to the comfortable bed, and looked into devoid space of the ceiling. She created a snow flurry, and snow started to fall down onto the bed and eventually the snow covered the whole floor. Elsa sat right back up, and gasped as she turned the whole room into a winter wonderland. With a flick of her delicate hand, the snow melted, and Elsa once again laid back on the bed.

With a frustrated sigh, she manage to say out loud, "What am I going to say to _him_?"

**LINEBREAK**

"I present to you her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The large doors of the ball room suddenly opened, revealing a beautiful woman with her hair braided down, and wearing the ice dress she created during her time in exile in the ice castle. She stood tall like a perfect queen, as the people before her bowed in respect. Elsa scanned the whole ball room, and saw many diplomats, and nobles that are waiting to greet her and the royal majesties of the Southern Isles. She walked down the grand staircase, and turned to see the royal family standing before her.

"I present to you the royal majesties of the Southern Isles, King Klaus and Queen Agnes."

All of the people bowed including Elsa. As they stood back up, Elsa saw the 12 princes behind their parents, especially the tenth son who is in front of them along with his newly wed bride.

"Welcome friends and families! I'm very glad that you all came to celebrate the wedding and the 27th birthday of my tenth son, Prince Atticus. I'm so happy to see each of you here especially to those who have never been here before. So, please relax and enjoy your time in this happy occasion," The king announced.

After the introduction, everyone dispersed as they get their meal from the buffet or rather have conversations with each other. Some people chose to dance, while some chose to meet the beautiful Snow Queen of Arendelle. One particular couple approached her, and Elsa turned around to see Prince Atticus and his bride bowing before her.

"Your majesty, I'm so glad I finally get to meet you. Allow me to introduce my bride, who also happens to be my childhood friend, Martha," Prince Atticus greeted.

"I do too, your highness," Elsa countered with a smile. "Congratulations on your wedding, and also Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, and please, just call me Atticus. No titles or formalities needed. I rather be just a regular person than a royal."

"Oh, it is an honor your ma- I mean, Atticus."

Atticus chuckled, and Martha smacked his arm playfully, "Husband, you know it is impolite to laugh at the Queen. I apologize for my husband's manners your majesty. Atticus can sometimes be childish just like when we were kids. He can sometimes be dumb or smart."

"No apologies needed. It's fine. I'm used to it anyways since my little sister, Anna, can sometimes act like him, but a little bit more energetic. And please, do call me Elsa. As Atticus once said, no titles or any formalities needed in this occasion."

Atticus brightened up, and looked over to his wife, "Ha ha, see my dear? Elsa agrees with me. Come on loosen up a bit. Isn't this party for us?"

Martha laughed and nodded in agreement, "Yes, you are right dear husband."

The three of them laughed, and Elsa looked at the couple. Atticus has hazel-nut colored hair that is wavy like his father, and blue eyes just like his mother. Atticus is also tall, wearing his white-tailed suit with golden embroidery trailing at the sides of his clothing. His breeches were white as well as a golden line trailed down at his leg. His wife Martha is a little bit higher than Elsa. Martha has the same color hair as Anna but a little lighter, and bangs that are covering her hair. Two pieces of hair are sticking up to her liking. She wears a dress that has the same features as her husband, but it includes the crest of her noble family, the cherry blossom.

"So I hear you're here to pick up my brother after the ball, is that correct?" Atticus asked in a serious tone.

Elsa nodded and words came out of her mouth, "Yes, that is correct. Your father plans to send him to Arendelle but he fears he might escape during the voyage. So, instead of doing that, he invited me here so it will be easier for me to meet and obtain _Hans_."

Atticus just simply nodded and became silent. Martha did the same, but Elsa suddenly saw a pang of sadness washed over the couple's faces. Elsa was curious and finally made a move.

"Your majesties, if I may ask, what happened to Hans when he was little? I read over the letter your father sent to me, and he managed to include Hans' situation and childhood in the process of writing. Your father also told me you two are witnesses of this, but you never said anything."

The couple just stared at her and Atticus began, "Queen Elsa, I..."

"I apologize for my abrupt curiousity. This would just ease the anger that is in me after what _he _haddone to me and my sister and the whole kingdom. And it will also help me start a conversation with him once I meet him tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for my younger brother's crimes, but back to your question, I would rather tell you everything me and Martha had gone through over our younger years privately. Do you mind if we do it in the gardens?" Atticus looked straight into Elsa's big blue eyes.

"Why, of course your majesty. I prefer privately in fact," Elsa answered back.

"Then please follows us," Martha gestured over the glass doors, revealing the beautiful gardens outside.

Elsa followed the couple until they reached their destination. Once they are outside, everything was quiet and dark except the noises of an owl and the big, white moon that shining above them. Elsa looked around to her surroundings. Flowers were sorted out: Lilacs, orchids, sunflowers, and many more were planted. With the doors behind them completely shut, the couple suggested the table before them. As they sat down, Atticus gave a huge sigh.

"Where do you want me to start?" Atticus asked.

"Beginning sounds great," Elsa replied with a serious look on her face.

With her hands clasped together, Atticus began the story.

"It all started when me and Martha were seven years old. At that time, Hans was only three, and you, your majesty must be barely at one. So, overall, it happened 20 years ago. Our eldest brother, the firstborn, Prince Magnus soon-to-be King of the Southern Isles was 25 years old at that time. As you know, our mother, finally stopped having anymore children due to complications after giving birth to Hans. This of course, deteriorate my mother's health, and still is now. She manage to cover up her weakness when you greeted her, and it was pretty impressive of her to do so."

Elsa stared at Atticus as she carefully listened to the story.

"But.."

Martha looked over to her husband, and offered her warm hand to him as if nostalgia hit them both onto their faces.

"An incident occurred to the Queen, and it deeply affected Magnus."

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"My mother suddenly collapsed and pain started to swell all over her womb. Hans was there with her when it happened and he just stood there not knowing what to do. All of us brothers came in to see what happened. Martha was also there, and called for my father. My father brought with him the doctor, and examined our mother. The doctor informed us that she is suffering from a mild, deadly infection in the stomach. Apparently, this infection has no name, but Doctor Kraik said that she may die sooner or later if she doesn't take the medication she was given. I've noticed that she hasn't taken her medications after the proclamation of her complications after giving birth, and so the infection declined our mother's health."

"But what has this incident had anything to do with Hans?" Elsa asked abruptly.

"I'm getting to that. When Doctor Kraik finished his sentence, we were all deeply shaken especially Magnus. Magnus loved our mother so much that the hatred in his heart bloomed, and uses it to blame Hans for everything. The rest of my brothers were also angered by this and soon blamed Hans too except for me and Martha, and the twins who were 5 years old that time. Their names were Henrik and Alexei. Henrik is the oldest, and Alexei is the youngest, in case if you're wondering."

"I, on the other hand, didn't do anything as I was ordered to go home to my family for the night. I, too, was deeply shaken of Queen Agnes's sudden intrusion, but I did not hate Hans. In fact, I pity him for he grew all by himself and always getting abused by his elder brothers. King Klaus did not notice this for he is always busy and only has time to educate the crown prince which is Magnus. The King doesn't know of Hans' situation," Martha suddenly said as she came her part of the story.

Atticus nodded his head in agreement while his blue eyes stared at the cobbled ground.

He opened his mouth, and continued, "As Martha said, Hans grew all by himself. Me, Martha, and the twins were just bystanders as he gets abused or getting laughed at. Magnus went even further as he nicknamed Hans as the _'Unluckiest 13th prince of the Southern Isles,' _because thirteen is considered to be bad luck, or cursed. And so, Hans accepted the fact that he is indeed a curse, and would rather shut himself out from the rest of the family. He would always go to the library to read, or go to his room. My father noticed this, as you mentioned Elsa according to the letter you've received."

Elsa's face was overcome by grief as she remembers her younger self being in her room all alone, shutting out the rest of the world, especially her sister, Anna. A tear rolled down her cheek, but suddenly swiped it away as she continues to listen to Atticus's story.

Martha, again came to speak again her part, "Me, Atticus and the twins were trying to reach out to him, but Hans would always glare at us, and go to the library or to his room. We have never seen Hans this way before. Before he was a cheery, care-free lad but now, with Magnus' hateful influence towards him, Hans became cold, and stern whenever we pass him. I overheard, while walking down the hallways to play with Atticus and the twins, Hans muttered 'No one will ever love me, and I accept it.' I was shocked when I heard this and went to tell Atticus and the twins. They, too, were in shock and we all came to a conclusion that Hans literally froze his heart."

And with that, the story was finished, and silence took over them.

Atticus suddenly spoke up, "Elsa, I don't expect of you to forgive Hans right away after hearing his childhood. Please, hear out from my brother. Hear out his side of the story, and you are the only one who can determine his fate. If by any chance, save my brother from his hatred. His hatred is _drowning_ him, and it's affecting his emotional and mental abilities. Me, Martha, and the twins care for him even though he doesn't see it for he is blinded with rage. Once you take him back to Arendelle, if you mind, we would like to visit to see if by any chance repair the chord that is detached from our relationship."

Elsa was amazed when Atticus made his request. It's true that hearing Hans' childhood would not bring forgiveness, but it was a good start for her to feel pity to the young prince.

Elsa swallowed her throat and opened her mouth, "I will do what I can to save him."


	3. Chapter 3 The Day After

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you to those who have favorited or followed this story, and also to the reader who reviewed. It was an honor to write this story and I'm eternall grateful to you all. Okay, enough of my ramblings, and now onto the story! Please forgive me for any grammatical errors, and such. Just please bear with me. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3** **The Day After**

_"Weak!"_

_"Worthless!"_

_"Scum!"_

_"Cursed!"_

_"Oh Hans, if only there is someone out there who loved you."_

_15 year old Hans looked up to his elder brothers, especially his older brother, Magnus. __The brothers have finished their last few punches and kicks as Hans coughed out blood onto the floor. Suddenly, Magnus grabbed his collar with both of his calloused hands, and looked at Hans straight in the eyes with hatred and rage. Hans' bruised face managed to face him, and spat at Magnus' face._

_Magnus wiped away the saliva and let out a growl, "You little runt! You dare to spit at your brother, __nonetheless, the soon-to-be King of the Southern Isles?!"_

_Hans coughed out and said "You are not my king. My king is my father, and I will serve him till the very end of his __age."_

_Magnus stared at him emotionless, and laughed. Words came out from his evil tounge, "You really think father __pays attention to you?"_

_No answer._

_"Did you really think father cared for you?"_

_No answer._

_"Did you ever consider the fact that he doesn't LOVE you at all!"_

_And with that, Hans let out a whimper but was able to not let his tears fall for it is a sign of weakness._

_"Tch, pathetic."_

_Magnus dropped him to the ground, and motioned his brothers to follow him. Magnus stopped walking, __and turned around to face Hans again who was on the floor._

_"You almost killed mother, you are a curse to this family. YOU are no brother of mine."_

_Magnus faced forward again and continued walking. The other brothers laughed as they saw Hans cried, seeing __his pain and weakness being poured out. Little did Hans know, behind him were Atticus, Martha and the twins looking at him sadly. The 19 year old Atticus reached out a hand but withdrew it back as he saw Hans' face being overcome with pure hatred and rage, replacing the sad features that was once there. Atticus let a tear drop as he lost the once cheerful brother he had._

**LINEBREAK**

Hans woke up with sweat pouring down from his forehead, recovering from his nightmare about his painful past. He looked around to see if there was any changes that is being made in his cell while he was sleeping. Hans let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up and stretched, walking over to the cell window, and manage to see the sun rising from the distance. His rough hands gripped the bars tightly, as he remembered the words Magnus said to him.

_"Oh Hans, if only there is someone out there who loved you."_

Those were the exact same words he said to Anna when she was dying. He clearly remembered those big, pleading, blue eyes, and how she clutched to him tightly with hope and determination. But Hans rejected those actions Anna sought to claim. Hans wondered if it was the right thing to do, or if it was something else. Then there was, Elsa, Anna's older sister. He watched her fall onto the ground, sobbing as he remembered the words he had said to her.

_"You're sister is dead! Because of you."_

Realization flashed through his mind as he notices his words were similar to Magnus' words. Hans clutched his dirty, red hair and let out a groan.

"What is happening to me? I feel like I'm Magnus himself." he thoughtfully said out loud.

Hans dropped to ground, still clutching his head and repeating the same words he said as if it was his own ears heard muffled voices, but he couldn't figure out who are they.

"What is happening to me?! Feel... like... Magnus... HIMSELF?!"

Hans screamed as he finally noticed his older brother's influence is affecting him and his mental abilites. He continues to scream, his head thrashing, and then suddenly fainted. When he is about to fall, cold hands manage to catch him, and embraced him for a hug. Little did Hans know, he was beginning to _feel_ again as he succumbed into the warm embrace. Hans did not catch the person's face as he lose himself into unconsciousness.

**LINEBREAK**

Elsa finally woke up from her long night of celebrating the prince's and his bride's special occasion. She stretched and yawned, as she clearly remembers the conversation they had about Hans' childhood. Elsa's face fell as she realized today was the confrontation. She thought about what Atticus had begged her to do, and how she responded to him. She looked at him with pity, as he looked back at her with desperation and hope. Elsa cannot reject those as she agrees to help him.

_"I will do what I can to save him."_

Elsa stood up from her bed, and changed her blue gown to her ice dress with one flick of her hand. She fixed her hair by braiding it, and let it fall over to her shoulder. Her stomach started to grumble and looked at the grandfather clock.

_It's time for breakfast_, she thought.

She strolled over to the door, but stopped herself only to turn back and walked over to the desk by the window.

_Maybe, I should write to Anna first._

And with that, Elsa began writing.

**LINEBREAK**

After half an hour of writing, Elsa finally went to the dining hall. When she arrived there, she scanned the whole room. The King and Queen were there talking with diplomats and nobles, as well as the twelve sons with their wives. Elsa spotted Atticus and Martha, and the couple waved at her to sit with them. Beside them were the twins, Henrik and Alexei, and their wives. The Snow Queen wondered why Prince Atticus was the last son to ever get married, and so curiousity overcome her pale face.

"Good morning Elsa. I believe your sleep last night was well?" Atticus greeted.

"Good morning to you too. And yes, I did sleep well but there were also some thoughts that were on my mind that kept me up last night."

"Oh, well, if it's about the conversation about last night, I deeply apologize for my sudden intrusion."

Elsa held up her hand and said, "It's alright, Your majesty. I was just nervous about meeting Hans. It's been a long time since I last saw him and I don't know what to say to him."

Atticus nodded, and Martha offered her some fruits, "Elsa, would you like some apples?

"Certainly. Golden apples were my favorite, but chocolate was my first."

Martha grinned, and said with excitement, "Well since chocolate is your favorite, how about some hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate?"

"You've never tasted hot chocolate before?"

Elsa shook her head no and asked what is it.

"Hot chocolate is made when we pour cocoa powder into a warm water or milk, and add a marshmallows into it. Tis' a very popular drink here in the Southern Isles."

The Snow Queen looked interested and finally said yes. Martha poured some hot chocolate into her cup, and added some marshmallows into her liking. Elsa brought her lips onto the rim of the cup and her mouth came in contact with the warm, delicious liquid. She set her cup down and looked at Martha. Martha smiled as she saw Elsa grinned, and asked her for more.

"You are right, this is delicious," Elsa happily said.

Martha chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Martha, can I have some of that?" a voice asked.

Elsa looked over to the other side of Martha to see who it is. She noticed it was one of the twins, Prince Henrik. She examined his features. Henrik has black hair and green eyes like his father, a boyish look but has the serious type personality, while his other twin, Alexei, has also the same features like his father, but has a care-free personality. Elsa could see the difference, and smiled when she remembered that she and Anna look a like, but many people could see the difference between the two.

"Oh, Henrik, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I forgot to introduce her to you last night," Elsa heard Atticus say.

"It's nice to meet you, Your majesty. I must say you look quite dashing today," Henrik said.

Elsa blushed, and manage to say, "Thank you."

"This is my other brother, Alexei, but we mostly call him Alex."

Henrik grabbed his brother comically, and Alex, who was interrupted by his brother from eating his toast, faced Elsa with food in his mouth.

"Huh?" Alex looked confused.

Elsa choked back a laugh as she saw Alex's face. Martha and Atticus also held back a snicker. Henrik slapped the back of Alex and the twin choked out the remaining food inside his mouth. The trio broke out into a laugh, and Henrik looked at his younger twin with a devilish grin.

"Henrik, what was that for?!"

"I was trying to get your attention, but you are too busy eating. And so I grabbed you, so I can introduce you to Queen Elsa."

Alex's eyes widened, and apologized to the Snow Queen. Elsa nodded to confirm that it was alright. She noticed that some of the princes were looking at them, but they turned away only to go back to their own businesses. Elsa turned to Atticus as she remembered the curiousity of him marrying last.

"Atticus, if I may ask, how is it that you are the last one to ever get married, excluding Hans?"

"Me and Martha originally planned to get married two years ago, but something happened to Martha's family."

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Martha's mother passed away that year, and so we decided to hold back the wedding. We didn't get married last year because the twins already called it."

Elsa nodded, and looked at Martha.

"My condolences to your family. May your mother rest in peace."

Martha smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"So Queen Elsa, I hear you're meeting my brother Hans. Is that right?" Henrik suddenly asked.

"Yes, that's right."

Henrik nodded his head and smiled. "Good to hear. Well I wish you good luck. And please, save my brother."

He put his hand onto her shoulder as he and his wife have excused themselves from the dining room. Their scent still lingers in the room, and soon enough, the other twin, Alexei have also excused himself along with his wife. Atticus and Martha remained as they wait for Elsa to finish her leftover food. Elsa scanned the long table. She could see so many princes but could not manage to find the person she has been looking for.

"So, which one is Magnus?" She gently bent over to Atticus.

Atticus pointed over to the one next to his father. Elsa finally noticed him. Magnus has his mother's features, but deep within his heart lies an ugly _thing_ called hatred. Magnus wores the exact same clothing as his father; breeches, boots, a tail-coat with a red cravat wrapped around his collar. His clothes were in different colors, of course. His breeches were chocolate-brown, but his tail-coat was maroon-red.

"Why is he wearing the exact same thing as your father?"

"He wants to be king, that's all."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed with deep concern. She looked at Magnus' features once more, and could see the resemblance between Hans' ambition and his. Elsa remembered again the conversation she had with the couple, and her face turned from concern to fear.

_"With Magnus' hateful influence, Hans' emotional and mental abilities were distorted. Therefore, Hans __transformed into the person he is now. Ambitious, Murderous, and Cold as Ice."_

The Snow Queen didn't fear _him._ She fears his brother, Magnus.

**LINEBREAK**

The walk to the entrance of the dungeons was a breeze. Atticus and Martha were fairly quiet while the nervous Queen of Arendelle is just shaking as her mind replays Hans' actions back in Arendelle.

"Are you alright?" She heard Martha asked.

"I'm fine. Is this dungeons?"

"Yes," Atticus replied, "But, I believe this is where we depart. Me and Martha are not permitted to go in there without the King's consent. And you, your majesty, is allowed since you will be taking Hans back to Arendelle."

Elsa nodded her head, and the couple cleared the way only to reveal a very dark hallway ahead of her. Atticus lit a lamp, and handed it to Elsa.

"At the very end of this hallway, you will find Hans' cell. There are two guards awaiting for your arrival. If you need anything, just ask the guards. If any trouble happens, just call me and Martha. I don't really care if my father does not consent for me to go in there, but no matter what, me and Martha got your back."

Martha smiled, and held both of Elsa's hands, "I wish you good luck, my Queen."

And with that, the couple walk away and Elsa found herself alone. She walked forth and entered the dungeons, revealing the stench that is coming from one of the empty cells. Her lamp shined through the hallway, and guided her as if she was a tourist, visiting a new country. Finally, the lamp revealed two guards ahead of her, and she could see them very clearly now. She stopped in front of them, and the two guards bowed in respect, "Your majesty."

"How is the prisoner?" she asked.

"He is doing well. He finally manage to wake himself."

"That is good to hear. Where is his cell?"

"Just beyond this second wall. Walk down the small alley and on your right should be his cell."

Elsa nodded as if she understood. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a torturous scream came from Hans' cell. The two guards were alert and stood in front of the Queen protectively.

"Please, let me see him. Something is definitely wrong with him, and I'm here to fix it."

The two guards looked at each other, and finally nodded. The guards led her to Hans' cell, and Elsa became aware that it was Hans screaming.

She heard, "What is happening to me? I feel like I'm Magnus himself?!"

Elsa's blue eyes widened, and commanded the two guards to open his cell. The first guard took out his keys and fumbled through as he looked for the right key. Once he had found the golden key, he pushed it thorugh the key hole and turned it, opening the metal door. The opened door revealed the man in ragged clothes, disheveled red hair, and bruises and cuts in his arms clutching his poor head. Elsa gasped at the sight of him, and the screams became louder as if razor sharp knives were dragged along onto the windows, screeching. The screams finally stopped when Hans was about to fall to the ground. Elsa rushed through his worn-out body, and extended her slender arms for an embrace. She managed to catch him, and hugged him tightly, sending warm sensations through his body, and eventually into hers.


	4. Chapter 4 Compassion

**Author's Notes: **Hello fellow readers. It's been awhile. I deeply apologize for not updating last week. School is hectic, and I had to take a lot of tests. I'm also preparing myself for the Finals, so I might not be able to update fast enough, but I'll try to. Also, I had some writer's block. Anyway, onto the story! The way the story is progressing is how Hans is being blinded with rage, and everytime Elsa is introducing him with new feelings, that rage started to chip off. I guess you could say, I try to relate to Hans Christian Anderson's story, _"The Snow Queen." _Ok, enough with my ramblings, now onto the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**** Compassion**

Hans woke up from his faint. He realized his head is laying on top of someone's lap.

Delicate fingers brushed through his red mane as she gave a soothing tune to calm his nerves. Hans felt relaxed for the first time, and didn't bother to look up to see who it is that is giving him the warm, relaxing tune. And so, he decided to close his eyes, and absorbed the delicate music into his ears while he went to sleep. Little did he know, a whisper came in contact with his ear. He smiled, as if someone is comforting him, and let go of the past.

**LINEBREAK**

Elsa watched him as he breathes in and out. His chest heaving up and down, and his breathing brought a calm demeanor. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and Elsa's body tensed, hoping that Hans wouldn't look up. She finally let out a sigh when Hans' eyes closed once again, and Elsa began to hum a tune that her mother used to do when she wants to go sleep. She felt Hans' body relax, and Elsa continued to brush his dirty, soft, auburn hair. Elsa replayed all the conversations she had with his brothers, and how she realized that they all love him, but Hans was blinded by Magnus' hatred and rage. A tear drop fell from the corner of her eye, and landed on Hans' rugged cheek. She felt pity on Hans for he never received any love from his family unlike her own, where she has loving parents, and a loving sister.

Elsa bent down and her lips brushed his ear, whispering, "I forgive you."

She saw the smile that has formed on Hans' lips, and Elsa blushed once she sees his quirky, handsome face again. Elsa examined his features. He definitely has his mother's hair, those thin lips came also from her, but those eyes. Those dreamy, green eyes came from his father. Anna was right about his eyes, _they_ are dreamy. How can someone from his family not love this poor, sociopathic man?

Anger boiled in her veins, ice began to form in the ceiling, and the temperature of the room suddenly begin to decrease. Those feelings and actions vanished when she heard the captain of her ship.

"TALLY HO!"

Elsa didn't realize the time. She has to get ready for her departure. The Snow Queen carefully lifted Hans head and laid it down on to the worn-out pillow. She also withdrew out a blanket and laid it on top of him to keep warm after the sudden decrease of the temperature. Elsa walked out of the cell and turned to the two guards that were standing on either side of the cell door.

"In two hours, please wake up the prisoner and tell him to gather any necessary things he has. Make sure he has no weapons whatsoever. I'll be taking him back home in Arendelle, and our departure is in four hours. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," both of the guards replied.

And with that, the beautiful Snow Queen left.

**LINEBREAK**

Atticus and Martha ran over to Elsa to ask what had happened.

"Elsa, what happened down there? Me and Martha suddenly heard a scream, and we thought Hans has gone mad and I imagined him killing you."

Elsa shook her hand, "Nothing happened to him. Hans came into a trauma or something. I believe Magnus' influence is greatly affecting his mental abilities, but I was able to soothe him down when he fainted. I never realized so much hatred can _also_ affect someone's mind."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"Before I was open to everyone and revealing my powers, fear consumed me. It almost distorted my mental and emotional abilities, resulting to have not control over my powers. During my exile in my ice castle, I paced and paced always saying the words of my father he once told me before he died, _'Conceal don't feel, don't let it show.'_ I have never thought hatred can turn someone into a sociopath," she looked at Atticus, "No offense to your brother."

Atticus waved it off, and continued, "So what are you planning to do with him? I mean, I know you are taking him back to Arendelle, and I also know you're going to try to save him, but what is your plan?

Elsa stood in silence, and pursed her lips.

She opened her mouth and words came out, "I don't know."

Hope began to diminish from the couple's faces, but Elsa assured them that she'll figure something out. The trio heard footsteps, and quickly turned around, only to see the twins.

"Any progress, your majesty?" Henrik asked, hoping for a good news.

"No, not yet anyway."

"Is there any way we can do?! Brother, please let us see him! I want my little brother back! I want the once, cheerful Hans back who used to play with us!" Alex blurted out to his older brother, "I swear I'll make _him_ pay for what he had done to him! I'll even kill _Magnus _if I have to only to avenge my lost brother!"

Alex growled in anger, and Atticus embraced his brother to stop him, "Alex calm down, calm down. Don't let Magnus hear you say that."

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK!"

Elsa watched the feud between brothers. She saw the sadness of Henrik, and eventually the older twin dropped to his knees, and tears began to fall from his sea-green eyes. Martha came over to Henrik and embraced him, as she shares his grievances with her. Elsa's head turned over to Atticus and Alexei. Atticus tried to push him off as Alex continued to barge through. Silent tears came pouring down from Alex's eyes, but the anger on his face is still plastered. Atticus, on the otherhand, is the opposite.

The Snow Queen never experienced this kind of pain before, but it clearly hit her heart when she watched the brothers cried in pain, hoping to get their little brother back in his formal state.

**LINEBREAK**

Two hours have passed, and Hans is already up packing his things for a departure he doesn't know about.

_Where are they planning to send me,_ he bitterly thought.

A voice interrupted his musings, and turned to look at the guards.

"Are you ready?" The guard with the big nose asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be."

"Good. Queen Elsa will be picking you up soon."

"Wait, wha-?"

Before Hans could finish his sentence, the metal door of his cell slammed shut, leaving Hans in a confused state. His eyebrows furrowed and sat down on his worn-out cot. His hand brushed through his hair, and let out a sigh.

_Queen Elsa is taking me? But, why?_

Hans thought of a moment. Minutes have passed, and Hans is still thinking. His head suddenly started to hurt, and he eventually lay down onto his cot. He brought his forearm above his head and blocked his eyes, still thinking about the Queen of Arendelle and her request of bringing him.

_"I forgive you."_

His eyes snapped open as he finally recognized the voice, whom he cannot realized from before. Hans finally stood up, and a tear came out from the corner of his eye. Hans never felt so warm before. This feeling is new to him as if a piece of glass came out of his heart.

_So this is what compassion feels like._

**LINEBREAK**

"I hope you had enjoy your stay here in the Southern Isles, your majesty. We do pray for your safe travels back home. Let me apologize now if you are under any such difficult circumstances during your time here. I'm deeply grateful though that Atticus, and Martha have accompanied you wherever you go. I hope you find them very friendly, and comforting. Please, regards my greeting to your sister," The King had said as Elsa was about to leave.

"Thank you, your majesty, for your hospitality. I do quite enjoy the presence of your son and his bride. We have become friends during my stay here. And also, thank you for your concern. I'll tell my sister your greetings," Elsa curtsied, and turned to the Queen.

"Ah, Elsa, you have finally grown up to a fine young woman. You remind me of your mother. Idunn and I were great friends. I could not believe you have inherited her looks. When you first arrived here, I thought I was seeing Idunn again, but alas, her daughter has come to take her place. I hope you will find that special someone just as your father, Adgar, found your mother." The Queen winked at her and said her farewell.

Elsa blushed and smiled at the aging Queen. "Thank you, your majesty."

"No, thank _you. _You have made me feel young again despite my old age."

The pale face of the Snow Queen brightened up, but suddenly withdrew as Queen Agnes' face turned into a pained expression. The old King looked beside to his wife as Queen Agnes clutched her womb.

"Are you alright my dear?" The King asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I just need to take my medication. Tis' all I need."

The King held her forearms, and turned to Elsa.

"I apologize if we are delaying your majesty. It's best for you to leave right now. I believe there will be a storm coming in four days. It is unwise to leave tomorrow or later due to the fact that you will be arriving home at least three to four days."

Elsa nodded, and bid her farewell to the former King.

As she walk up to the plank, she noticed Hans being escorted to his cell down below the ship. Elsa would have to wait to talk to him, and about his past.

The Queen of Arendelle looked to her advisor. "Kai, would you please provide our prisoner with something to eat, and some good clothing?"

"Of course. Anything you say, your majesty." And with that Kai walked off.

For the first time in forever, Elsa is pouring out her compassion to the prisoner.

**LINEBREAK**

After three hours of their departure, Hans could only feel regret. He regretted the fact that maybe he should not have left at all. He regretted the fact that he should have protested against the Queen's wishes. Right now, all he could do is wait and think. He fears the anger of the people of Arendelle of how he had betrayed them. He fears that he will be publicly executed. But most of all he fears for Anna.

The betrayal of his 'supposed to be' lover deeply affected him. Hans didn't realize Magnus' strong, hateful influence had overcome his mind and body. He had not notice that his actions were being controlled. Hans chuckled as he remembered Anna's cheerful demeanor. Apparently, it calmed down the raging fire beneath his heart, and let his emotions and actions being controlled under himself and not Magnus'. This happened to him when he first met Anna. All the time he was with her, he feels like himself, the _old self._

Bit by bit, the rage that is blocking Hans' eyes started to chip off as his eyes and his heart become clearer, realizing the beautiful surroundings around him, and new feelings that is welled up inside of him. Hans stood up and walked over to his cell window. He reached out his hand, and the sun bathed upon his calloused palms. For the first time, he had never felt so warm, but quickly withdrew back his hand as a flash of hatred came across his mind.

Pain started to swell his poor head, and his once-warmed hand clutched his red mane. Pictures of Magnus started to appear and memoirs of his eldest brother abusing him started to reappear in his mind. The rage that is beginning to chipoff, once again started to build up in his heart abd his eyes, as Hans once again succumbed into darkness.

Maybe compassion was not enough for him.


	5. Chapter 5 The History of Our Past

**Author's Notes: Hello fellow readers! It's been a long time. I deeply apologize for the lack of updates. I had to study really hard for finals and I've been sick for a while. Anyway, Finals are done, I have finished school, I recovered, and summer is here. I will be completely devoted to this story, and try to update fast as I can. Alright! now onto to the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**** The History of Our Past**

_Time passed, he grew. Always watching, always waiting. Patience is the only __choice he has right now. The perfect timing would eventually come to a halt as he encounters the beautiful princess of __Arendelle. This is his fate for he will succumb into darkness as his life progresses on. Greed, deceit, and hatred would all come together to shatter something so beautiful, and punishment will bring justice to end it all._

Hans sat quietly in his cell, now feeling refreshed from the fresh clothes he received from Kai, and the satisfaction of the food he was given. Now that his stomach has been filled, he sat there quietly and thoughtfully as he, yet again, replayed the actions of his doing when he first arrived in Arendelle and during the Great Thaw.

_But, the beautiful Snow Queen, saved his first bits of his life. Kind and merciful, __she forgave him, and was compassionate enough to provide him, and yet, the broken and astrayed prince continued to ignore the deeds of the Queen. He came to realize it wasn't enough, and retreated himself back into the darkness. This is his continous fate._

As he remembers the part where he almost killed Elsa, a small pang of guilt and pain shot straight into his heart despite the bubbling hatred and anger that resides within. He eventually noticed that all these provision that was given to him were from the Queen's wishes. Hans smiled for he never experienced such true generosity and kindness.

_The prince was forgiven, and yet, he is in debt of the Queen's kindness. Bit by bit, the hatred __in his eyes began to fracture like a mirror that is being shattered slowly._

Hans chuckled as he remembers the story of the mirror. How coincidence, he thought. He is definitely a mirror for he reflects the actions and emotions of other people. It is definitely a habit he needs to get rid of.

**LINEBREAK**

"TALLY HO! WE HAVE ARRIVED HOME! The captain of the Beatrix announced.

Elsa looked up from the papers she was signing and stared out of her port hole. From the distance, she finally sees her beloved castle,_ her home._ Feeling excited, the Queen stood up and rushed out her cabin, only to bump someone accidently. Her eyes wandered up and finally landed onto her advisor, Kai.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I did not see you coming. I believe my eyes are getting blurry," He chuckled. "It seems I'm aging fast."

Elsa smiled and replied back, "It's alright Kai. I must be the one who is apologizing. As you can tell by my sudden intrusion, I am happy. I cannot wait to see Anna again. I feel like I haven't seen her in weeks even though we were only gone for about five days."

"Yes, time does seem to be in slow motion, but don't worry, you majesty. We have arrived home, and what matters is that we have finally reunited with our loved ones. I have written to Gerda before we departed from the Southern Isles to make preparations for a warm welcome home."

Elsa's smile spread wider as Kai finished off his last few words to her. A sudden realization came into her mind.

"Oh Kai, how is the prisoner? Did he get everything I provided for him?"

Kai's face turned all serious and responded back to the Queen. "Yes, your majesty. Everything is taken care of."

"Thank you Kai. That would be all."

After the conversation, Kai resumed back to his duties. Elsa turned back around and started walking towards the surface of the ship. As she went up, her eyes set upon the cheerful captain of the Beatrix. Her face brightened as she recalls the time she spent with her father on this ship. Elsa was 5 years old when her father bought this ship.

_"Papa, why did you buy a boat?" Little Elsa asked with curiousity._

_King Agdar looked down and smiled to his daughter. He kneeled down to her level, and __took her pale hand. The King's emerald eyes bore down onto Elsa's crystal blue eyes and let out a happy sigh._

_"I bought this boat for you."_

_Elsa's eyes sparkled and grinned widely. "Really?"_

_The King of Arendelle smiled, and nodded at his daughter._

_"But Papa, I'm too little to own a boat. I don't know how to steer yet."_

_Agdar laughed and scooped Elsa onto his arms._

_"Little one, I know you're still little, but the only you can do right now is to name __this boat. How does that sound?"_

_"Yes please!"_

_The King laughed again and asked "What do you want to call it?"_

_Elsa's tongue stuck out as she is trying to figure out a name for her boat. As she was __doing this, all Agdar could do was wait and stared onto Elsa's beautiful face. He smiled once again as he sees his wife's looks imbedded into Elsa's. After a few minutes have passed, Elsa finally figured out one._

_"I got it! I'll name my boat Beatrix!" Little Elsa said._

_"Beatrix. That's a pretty name. Do you know what it means? It means 'She who brings happiness'."_

_Elsa happily glee and embraced her father. "Don't worry Papa. I will always bring happiness. __I will make you, Mama, and Little Anna so happy!"_

_The former King smiled and hugged his little daughter closer. "And I you."_

The flashback ended, and Elsa looked up to the sky as if she was talking to someone.

"Papa. Mama. I'm home."

**LINEBREAK**

"Hurry up, Kristoff! Elsa is home!" Anna shouted as she zoomed through the hall.

"Coming!"

The strawberry-blonde haired princess smiled as she hurriedly jump onto the ledge of the staircase and slide down the spiral. Once she reached down and landed on her feet, the princess once again ran through the big doors, causing Gerda to flinch and almost drop the handful of materials she was carrying.

"Your Majesty! You must be careful!"

"I will!"

Gerda shooked her head and muttered happily, "That energetic girl..."

Anna continued to sprint, and suddenly her feet came to halt. The big gates of the castle opened slowly, revealing the beautiful Queen of Arendelle who is smiling happily. The princess cried for joy and ran to Elsa, meeting her with a big embrace.

"You're home! you're home! I have missed you!

Elsa replied back, "And I to you too."

Both sisters laughed merrily, and turned their attention to Kristoff, who is panting heavily after the tiring run from the third floor of the castle.

"Welcome home Elsa -er- I mean your majesty." Kristoff heavily said.

Elsa chuckled and shook her hand. "No need to be formal Kristoff. We're all family after all."

Kristoff's face became flustered and regained his posture. Anna snickered and lightly punched him causing him to wince. "Ow."

"What?! How did that hurt?

"Remember I told you I'm very sensitive in that spot."

"Oh. yeah, sorry."

Elsa remained silent and continued to look at both of them. Silence enveloped the presence, but was suddenly interrupted when a happy snowman began walking towards them.

"Oh Elsa, you're home!" Olaf exclaimed as he waddled towards Elsa for a warm hug.

"It's good to see you too, little guy! How are things been?"

"It's all good, your majesty. I played with the little children when the gates were open. Apparently they were all looking for you, but I told them you have to go somewhere. I promised them she will come back tomorrow as in today. They should be here anytime soon."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Olaf. And I look forward to play with them."

Olaf smiled, and noticed the man all the way back behind Elsa.

"Umm. Elsa? Who is that man over there?"

Realization strucked her mind, and groaned in frustration as she forgot to mention Hans.

"Oh, I apologize. The man over there is Hans. I brought him back from the Southern Isles since I will be the one to judge for his crimes and his punishment."

Anna and Kristoff both frowned while Olaf is just gazing on the prisoner curiously.

Elsa continued, "Don't worry everyone. I can handle this. Besides, I managed to ask Prince

Atticus, Hans's older brother, to help me out. He will arrive here anytime soon."

"Elsa, are you sure about this? I mean... Prince Atticus can be like Hans next thing you know it. Can you really trust this _brother_ of his? Anna asked with concern.

"Yes, I trust him. He and his wife, Martha will be coming here. They both told me Hans's situation, and I will explain it all later to you. I'll call you guys into my study right after dinner."

The three companions looked to each other, and finally nodded in agreement.

**LINEBREAK**

"So Elsa, how is your visit in the Southern Isles?" Anna curiously asked.

Elsa put down her utensil and looked to her younger sister on her right. "The country itself was indeed beautiful, but the weather is too hot to my liking. The castle is enormous. Enormous than our castle. King Klaus said his father had built it, well not literally _built _it. More like designed it. I got lost more than once, but Prince Atticus and his wife Martha showed me the way in and out."

"Wait. By father you mean, King George?"

Elsa nodded and eyed her sister with a peak of curiousity, "How do you know about him?"

"What? You didn't know?"

"No?"

Anna sighed and turned her full attention to Elsa, "King George is well known here in Arendelle. He helped our grandparents, and the town. Apparently, the houses were specifically designed by King George himself when all of the houses were in poor condition. And also, before our grandparents were married, our grandmother, the crown princess at the time, was in love with the crown prince, which is King George."

Elsa stared at her younger sister with awe, "Anna, how do you know all this?"

"Oh come on Elsa. I may not like to read books on the history of our country, but I do like to read about our family's history. It interests me and draws me full attention on romance, drama, and etc."

The Snow Queen was baffled by her sister's peak of interest, but her attention

went back to her grandmother's history. "So, what happened next?"

Anna cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"What happened to Grandma Esther?"

"Oh yeah! Uh let's see... oh! Apparently, they cannot be together. King George's father had already bethrothed him to the princess of Carlisle. Of course, Grandma Esther was devastated but she eventually found love again from Grandpa Tomas."

A realization hit Elsa's face, "So that's why!"

"About what?" Anna was confused.

"In the Southern Isles castle, King George designed a room for the majesties of Arendelle. I was wondering why would he built such a beautiful room. Now I realized that it was his love for Grandma Esther that urged him to design and build it. He dedicated the room, not only to our grandmother, but to the royal majesties of Arendelle, which is us."

"Wow. I have never really thought of that."

Elsa extended her arm and put her hand on to her sister's shoulder.

"So did I little sister."

**LINEBREAK**

Kai led the prisoner along with two guards down to the dungeons. Hans' head was down for he cannot move freely due to heavy shackles that was attached to his arms and feet. His attention turned to the sound of a metal door opening, and was suddenly pushed gently into the caged room.

"You will be staying here until the Queen has made her judgment. For now enjoy your stay here Prince Hans."

Hans chuckled sadly and words came out of his mouth, "Please drop the title. I'm no longer the prince to whom you have trusted before. Hans is fine."

Kai nodded and turned his back from him as he began to walk out.

"Tell her majesty, thank you."

The advisor stopped and was surprised of Hans' abrupt reply.

"I will."

The metal door of his prison quietly shut closed and Hans sat down onto the cold, hard bed that was once belonged to Elsa. His scarred hand ran through the details of the bed, and he eventually found himself remembering those sweet happy times he spent with his mother, before she became deathly ill. No harsh words were thrown at him nor the beatings he received from his cruel brothers. He was loved by all, but those memories quickly faded.

_"Hans! What did you do?!" Magnus, for the first time, yelled at him._

_"I-I didn't do a-anything brother. Mother just suddenly collapsed."_

_Magnus ran over to their mother, pushing aside Hans, and looked back to his __brothers, "We must do something!"_

_"I'll go get your father and the doctor," Little Martha spoke up._

_Magnus nodded in agreement and looked down to his ailing mother._

_"Don't worry mother. Help is on the way." He turned again to his brothers, and bitter __words came out of his mouth, "Well don't just stand there! Find something helpful that can make mother feel better!"_

_And with that, everyone rused everywhere looking for something useful to regain their __mother's health. On the other hand, Little Hans just stood there, not knowing what to do. Magnus didn't even bother to look at him nor give him orders. Hans stepped back and stood to the farthest corner of the room, not wanting to interrupt his older brothers' businesses. Suddenly, the doors of the room was snapped open, revealing two tall men. King Klaus and Doctor Kraik have arrived._

_"Agnes!" The King worriedly said and rushed to his wife's side. He looked to his eldest son,__"What happened to her?" Magnus explained to him, and the face of the King continued to decline with concern. Doctor Kraik came over to the couple, while everyone else surrounded the trio. The Southern Isles's physician examined the ailing Queen, and soon after, sadness washed over the doctor's face._

_"I believe she is suffering from a mild, deadly infection in her womb. I do not know the name __of it, but the cause of this is that she has conceived so many children that it did not give her the time to recover between pregnancies." Doctor Kraik explained, "She may die."_

_"Is there any way we can do to save her?" King Klaus asked while holding his wife's hand._

_"There is no cure to this, but you must give her medication everyday to ease the pain, and other __symptoms. I must say this once again, she can still die only if she doesn't take her medication."_

_All of the family members's hope diminished completely when they heard the physician's proclaimation. __The eldest son, Magnus, looked devastated as if something broke inside of him only to start an inferno of hatred that resides within. He looked to Hans who was standing in the corner, and immediately walked towards him with fists clenched tightly._

_"You! Come with me!" He pointedly ordered._

_The two brothers went out into the hallway, and Magnus angrily grabbed his arm and dragged him into __Hans' bedroom. Once they're in, the older prince shoved him onto ground, and his hateful blue eyes bore into Hans' innocent green eyes._

_"What have you done to mother?!"_

_"I-I didn't do anything I said. Me and mother were reading and she suddenly collapsed __when she was about to get another book," the three-year-old said._

_"Don't lie to me Hans! I know you did something to her," he accusedly pointed to his __little brother, "In fact, you ARE the reason why she became so ill!"_

_Little Hans stood back up, and looked to his older brother with a confused face,__"What do you mean?"_

_"You are a curse to this family, especially to mother! You want to know why? Because __you are the thirteenth prince, nonetheless, the thirteenth child! Being thirteen means bad luck or curse here in the Southern Isles! How do you think Grandpa George died?! He was killed by thirteen men during a festival. From that day on of his death, thirteen was made a curse to this country. And now, you have brought it back."_

_After all of the accusations that was thrown into Hans, Magnus finally left and told of his brothers about __his current situation. From that day on, his brothers hated him._

Tears started to form into Hans' eyes, and curled himself into ball with knees hugging. It was a painful memory he had received and it scarred him for life.

"I'm sorry mother. Magnus is right. I am indeed a curse to this family. I'm a failure." He said

Minutes have passed, and Hans breathed out his final words before he was pulled into a long slumber.

"I wish I was never born."


End file.
